


don't care much for forgiveness

by orro



Category: Claymore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Canon, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: Teresa has fought off human bandits, warriors, and yoma alike for this new life with Clare; talking to a bunch of dreary old men who control the warriors in their domain is a pain but if it’s for Clare, she’ll do what she can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I lied, apparently I will write for this fandom again. With a Teresa Lives au because apparently that's how I roll. Enjoy!

“I want amnesty,” Teresa says to the Organization and she’s so serious she’s smiling faintly about it. 

 

Her grip on Clare’s hand is light but Clare is holding onto her like she’s a lifeline. From what the Organization has heard, Teresa has been everything to the girl. There are warriors flanking them on every side and at each exit. They’ve been surrounded by them since Teresa approached the number two, Illena and asked to be escorted to the Organization headquarters.

 

Teresa pays no mind to them nor does she seem unduly concerned for the girl’s safety because looks down and smiles at her, squeezing her hand to reassure her. She has fought off human bandits, warriors, and yoma alike for this new life with Clare; talking to a bunch of dreary old men who control the warriors in their domain is a pain but if it’s for Clare, she’ll do what she can.

 

“You’re asking us to betray the trust of the people,” Rimuto says, speaking his words slowly and enunciating each syllable so that everyone can hear. 

 

Teresa stares at the leader of the Organization for a moment. She squeezes Clare’s hand before talking.

 

“No, I’m asking for Clare. It’s a lot of stress for her, this life on the road as a wanted criminal, and she’s going to get wrinkles at this rate,” Teresa says. The hood to her cloak is down and it keeps her hair from flying about when she makes a flippant gesture. “I’m not going to raise an ugly child.” 

 

Later Clare will hit her for saying that but for now, she draws closer to Teresa as she’s named before a veritable horde of warriors. All eyes turn to her for a brief moment before the smarter ones snap back to look at Teresa. The wisest never took their gaze from her.

 

“Perhaps you should have considered that before you broke our laws,” Orsay says. 

 

“Perhaps those bandits should have considered who they were picking a fight with before they attacked Clare,” Teresa says with a small laugh to her former handler. 

 

Of all people he should know her best but Teresa hadn’t exactly been alive back then. Being in this dark dank room is such a vivid reminder of the closed off existance she had lived before meeting Clare. Orsay scowls at her and the action means nothing to Teresa. But a man in black’s visible disdain is enough to send some of the warriors shifting. 

 

Then there’s a murmur that escapes through the ranks of warriors for there has been a great deal of division between them at Teresa’s actions. There’s an almost even split between those that understand and accept, those that cannot comprehend and despise Teresa. 

 

“I’d kill them again, if you’re wondering. I don’t regret that.” There is no one in the room who doubts that. Teresa had no need to clarify but it’s her grin that truly lets them all know where her priorities lie. 

 

“The population distrusts Claymores. We’re worked tirelessly to change that perception. With one blow you’ve destroyed that. Why should we grant you anything other than the mercy of a swift death? A traitor like you doesn’t even deserve that,” Rimuto says.

 

“Because you’re still sitting there,” Teresa says, in a bored tone, gesturing to his quasi throne. She gives a fake yawn. “I killed every bandit. And the bandits killed every villager. People aren’t going around terrified that a warrior is going to cut them down anymore than they were before I killed a human.” 

 

Warriors have killed humans before and will continue to do so. Teresa has never paid attention to such matters but even in her disaffected state she’d heard titters and whispers. Warriors had begun as humans and humans were bastards; warriors simply gained power to do more harm.

 

“Still-” 

 

“And if you could have killed me by now you would have, swift mercy or otherwise,” Teresa says. She shrugs her free arm and she doesn’t boast that they can’t kill her. It’s unseemly to gloat and she doesn’t need Clare picking up anymore bad habits. Her stubbornness is trouble enough. 

 

As always Clare draws closer to Teresa when she speaks about death. Teresa throws her a quick smile but Clare isn’t looking at her. Her eyes dart around and she tries to avoid meeting anyone’s direct look.

 

“A word from me and the entire Organization’s warriors will be upon you,” Rimuto says softly. Teresa has never feared him but she has underestimated him before. Today she can’t let that happen; she has to win this fight without swords or youki.

 

“That’s been my life for the past five months,” Teresa says. “The only difference right now is that I would be able to beat them all at once rather than over the course of weeks.” 

 

The warriors that surround them say nothing. Clare almost wishes they would. She can recognize a few faces and none of them appear friendly. If anything more than a fair few look as if they would like the Rimuto to give them the signal to attack. 

 

But Teresa doesn’t pay attention to them. Her fight is with the Organization and they are all in black before her. 

 

“You’ll tire out. And if you don’t then she will.” 

 

“I won’t. And Clare has been a wreck since before I met her but that sure as hell didn’t stop her. I don’t really care about forgiveness. I’m interested in protecting Clare. This is for that.”

 

“Perhaps we could arrange something. You are strong and it would set a good example to keep others like you to heel,” Rimuto says. There are gasps and a few shouts from warriors and Organization men alike. The handlers glare at the loudest and the noise dies down; the sentiments linger in the air though. “But we won’t guarantee the girl’s safety.”

 

“I’m not asking for that. I’m telling you that no one is to lay a hand on her. If you could control yoma you certainly wouldn’t be bothering with us warriors, especially troublesome ones like me,” Teresa says and she looks so supremely bored that if he were a yoma he’d be dead already. 

 

“I doubt anyone would touch her. You’ve already laid your claim quite nicely,” Rimuto says. 

 

It’s the other way around but Teresa doubts anyone here would be able to understand that. She adjusts her hand because while Clare doesn’t have a warrior’s strength she’s still holding onto her with all the force she can muster in her small body and Teresa’s fingers can’t go numb when she might have to draw her claymore at any moment. 

 

“I’ve fought my fellow warriors for months. There are people here who would love to take my head off right now, if they even had a sliver of a chance. I’m not giving them that chance with Clare’s life in the balance.” 

 

“You’ve all heard that,” Rimuto says. He doesn’t look at the warriors. His gaze hasn’t moved from Teresa once. “I’ve done what I could. You know what unruly lot they are.” 

 

“We can leave right now,” Teresa says and in an instant her smile is gone. 

 

“You’re welcome to try.” 

 

“I wasn’t joking so let me rephrase myself. If Clare dies, everything is off, and I won’t care about amnesty or forgiveness. Keep that in mind because I’m pretty sure if the body dies, the head follows soon after. If it isn’t cut off first, that is, of course.” 

 

“What are you insinuating?” Rimuto asks, whisper soft. Everyone hears him. 

 

“Nothing. I’m telling you that it will be all of your deaths. It’s only the order that will matter,” Teresa says and her smile is back. The weaker warriors are shivering in fright. The others keep their fear in check. 

 

There is a silence that stretches on for an eternity. Heads turn to glance from Teresa to Rimuto to Clare but none of them show any sign of hesitation. Teresa will leave here alive with Clare. The question is if she leaves as a fugitive or a numbered warrior. 

 

In truth Teresa would like to go back to being on the run with Clare. There’s a sense of pride now when she kills a yoma and no creepy handler in black has to come behind her back to take a payment. She rids towns of demons for the sake of making a better world for Clare and the townspeople’s joy at being rid of yoma has begun to warm her heart rather than confuse her. 

 

At last Rimuto raises his chin and speaks.

 

“Welcome back, Number Ten.” 

 

Teresa’s smile doesn’t change. She gives a mock bow, head barely lowered, but the gesture is clear for all to see. Teresa isn’t walking into a trap that she hadn’t expected. She has not changed in a way they can comprehend. 

 

And though her rank is less everyone knows her strength in battle. Now they know her will as well.

 

“Come on, Clare,” Teresa says with a gentle tug. Clare jumps in place but she settles down as Teresa walks out with calm and sure steps. The warriors fall away and let them pass without complaint. 

 

Clare waits until they are gone, until they are clear of the Organization’s doorstep, and she nearly collapses onto Teresa. Teresa doesn’t stumble against Clare’s weight though she does give a pretend wince. 

 

“You’re finally getting fat,” Teresa says. 

 

“Teresa, what did that all mean?” Clare asks, completely oblivious to Teresa’s teasing comment. 

 

“It means you’re safe and we’ll be together,” Teresa says. Sooner, perhaps tonight, her handle will come around with a mission for her. But for now she can be with Clare. 

 

“Teresa,” Clare says, and her eyes are fearful but determined. 

 

“You’re not stupid, Clare, but honestly, it’s going to be fine. Those bastards think they’ve given me a difficult job but the hardest part was seeing their faces; I can handle the rest,” Teresa says. 

 

Later, when she’s older, Clare will figure out that the organization has made a dog of Teresa. She’ll be the one cleaning up their messes when warriors get too smart or rebellious. And she’ll no longer be able to get away with injuring warriors to make an escape. Now she’ll have to cut them down and make certain they’re dead. 

 

But Clare will be alive and by her side, free to worry only about human matters. It’s a trade off Teresa is more than willing to make. 

 

Clare nods after a moment. 

 

“I believe you, Teresa.” 

 

“Yeah, I know you do. I’ve said it before, you’re a stubborn thing, and it’s a bad idea.” 

 

“Yup,” Clare says. “Are we going to sleep outside today?” 

 

“I think that’d be best. We’re not outlaws anymore but I’m not sure we should go into town. Unless you want to, then I’ll find us the nearest inn,” Teresa says. Clare’s bag is filled with money, and she’s the one who actually manages their income since Teresa just kind of throws it at people and assumes it’s enough. 

 

“We should. I’m hungry and I don’t really want to cook,” Clare says. 

 

It’s been a week since Clare has eaten well; ever since they decided to turn towards the Organization’s headquarters Clare hasn’t had an appetite. She’s remembered her hunger now that Teresa’s plan hasn’t gotten them both killed. 

 

Teresa clicks her tongue at her. 

 

“Lazy. You won’t get a husband like that.” 

 

“Teresa!” 

 

“Your cooking sucks so I guess it doesn’t matter. The fool who married you would die of starvation and then any other man would run away.” 

 

“It does not! I burned that rabbit one time! You didn’t even eat it!” 

 

“I didn’t need to taste it. I could see your face when you choked it down,” Teresa says, laughing at the memory. She wrinkles her nose. “And I could smell it. It was more charcoal than meat.”

 

Clare’s face is red but for the first time there isn’t a shadow of fear behind her expressions. Uncertainty, yes, but the cloud that had been hanging over her is gone. Teresa ignores Clare’s attempts to get her to stop teasing and smiles; neither the Organization nor Clare herself can make her regret her choices. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
